You Are Mine
by SweetxMisa
Summary: Après huit mois de romance, Klaus plie baguage et quitte Mystic Falls sans un mot laissant derrière lui une Caroline seule et désemparée. Un an après, lui et sa famille sont de retour. Mais Caroline est avec quelqu'un. Désireux de se débarrasser du parasite, Klaus va tout mettre en oeuvre afin de reconquérir le cœur de sa belle. Mais lui pardonnera-t-elle ?
1. Prologue

Bienvenue sur cette toute nouvelle histoire tout droit sorti de mon imagination. Bon à part les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception de Julian et Amélia ;)

Je me suis inspirée d'un manga que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et j'espère que ma fiction vous plaira.

Je vous promets : de l'amour, des scènes de Klaroline à en pleuvoir , des larmes , des rires , de l'action. Bref un peu de tout . Présence de lemon possible donc âme sensible s'abstenir ;)

Un point à éclaircir avant la lecture : Vous découvrirez un tout nouveau Klaus avec quelques côtés quand même toujours présent que nous connaissons. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas fait tout doux, tout gentil comme un agneau quasiment guimauve ce sera tout le contraire ;) Je vous laisse le découvrir .

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les éventuels fautes que vous pourriez trouver le long de votre lecture, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Je ne suis pas une AS de l'orthographe xD

J'attends vos impressions sur ce prologue alors ne vous gênez pas ( à part les insultes et autres commentaire inutile du genre que c'est nul etc ) .

Bonne lecture à toute ! :)

* * *

Prologue.

_Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Caroline se réveilla. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil au réveil près d'elle : 9h25. Elle lâcha un profond soupir. À onze heure elle devait retourner chez elle pour le retour de son père qui avait effectué un long voyage d'affaire qui avait duré plus d'un mois. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir , et encore moins dans moins de deux heures . Elle aurait tout le temps de le voir cette après-midi mais sa mère lui avait demandé d'être à l'heure. Quelle poisse . _

_Caroline oublia un moment cette histoire et se tourna sur le côté . Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle posa son regard sur le jeune homme tranquillement assoupit à ses côtés. Elle le regarda un long moment, puis du bout des doigts , elle les laissa doucement glisser le long de son visage, traçant le contour de chaque partie. Elle le sentie lentement émerger de son sommeil , et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux afin de croiser les siens, elle sentie son cœur rater un battement avant de s'accélérer à tout rompre. _

_- Bonjour toi, lâcha-t-il un sourire au coin._

_Il se releva légèrement afin de capturer entre ses dents la lèvre inférieur de la jeune fille et de la tirer vers lui pour un long et passionnant baisé. Caroline se sépara de lui à bout de souffle en posant une main sur son torse. _

_- Je vais encore me faire passer un savon._

_- Ta mère n'en saura rien , répondit-il un sourire coquin au bout des lèvres. _

_- Si elle apprend que j'ai passé la nuit avec toi … _

_- Que fera-t-elle ? Questionna-t-il amusé. _

_- Je ne veux pas être désagréable mais tu as une assez mauvaise réputation , surtout à ses yeux. _

_- Mais c'est ce qui t'a fait craquer , lui fit-il remarquer. _

_Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de secouer la tête, exaspérée. _

_- Je suis sérieuse, si elle l'apprend je ne paierais pas cher de ta peau._

_- Que va-t-elle faire ? Me mettre en prison afin de m'éloigner de sa fille chérie ? Oh je t'en prie. _

_- Elle en est capable. _

_- Elle croit que tu as passé la soirée avec Rebekah, lui rappela-t-il._

_- Sauf que je l'ai terminé dans ta chambre. _

_- Ça ne change rien à ce qu'elle pense. _

_- À ton avis pourquoi elle a refusé mon amitié avec ta sœur idiot ?_

_- Un jour viendra où ta mère m'aimera tellement qu'elle sera même jalouse de toi à chaque fois que je te prendrais, fit-il le regard tel un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. _

_- Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné, dit-elle en éclatant de dire._

_- Mais avoue que tu aimes ça, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle._

_- Non, répondit-elle en le voyant franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Arrête ça , ria-t-elle. _

_Mais il l'avait déjà prise et retourné afin qu'elle soit en dessous de lui. Caroline soupira quand elle vit son sourire coquin. Elle posa une main sur son torse afin de l'éloigner mais il lui attrapa fermement les poignets et les lui plaça au dessus de sa tête. Elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il avait plongé sur son cou, le parsemant de millier et de millier de baisé brulant. La jeune blonde se sentie étouffer rien qu'en quelque seconde. Il avait un don de la mettre dans tout ses états même quand elle ne le voulait pas. _

_Elle tenta de se dégager mais il avait une telle poigne de fer qu'elle ne réussit qu'à lui faire serrer d'avantage son emprise. Elle laissa tomber. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle sentit ses dents s'amuser à lui mordiller la peau du cou . Toutes ces sensations lui donnèrent chaud, terriblement chaud. Il devait arrêter tout de suite sinon elle risquait de lui sauter dessus. _

_- N-Nick, lâcha-t-elle malgré elle dans un faible gémissement ._

_- Klaus ! _

_Ce dernier se retrouva de l'autre côté du lit avant même que Caroline ait pu reprendre sa respiration. Rebekah se tenait debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en foudroyant du regard son frère. _

_- C'est toujours là même chose avec toi . Tu ne pourrais pas pour une fois, me la laisser tranquille ? Il faut toujours que tu lui sautes dessus dès qu'elle pose un pied dans cette maison. Mais toi, dit-elle en pointant du doigt sa meilleure amie. Tu devrais apprendre à dire non. Je vais finir par croire que tu es pire que lui ._

_- Je n'y suis pour rien Bekah, se défendit-elle. _

_- Je ne veux rien savoir . Allez viens tu vas venir t'habiller, dans ma chambre et ensuite tu prendras ton petit-déjeuner. Il ne manquerait plus que ta mère débarque ici et qu'elle te surprenne avec lui. _

_Caroline se leva du lit et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre dès qu'elle fut sortie. Elle jura contre le vampire. Elle avait raison. Ce genre de soirée terminait toujours comme ça. Rebekah l'invitait, et elle, elle dormait avec son frère. Elle devait vraiment changer les choses. Mais comment pouvait-elle résister quand le jeune homme en question se collait derrière vous tout en vous murmurant d'une voix coquine qu'il avait envie de vous ? Elle avait pourtant essayé à mainte reprise de refuser ses avances mais il avait un tel pouvoir sur elle qu'elle perdait tout ses moyens à l'approche de son corps contre le sien. _

_- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit et viens par là je n'en ai pas terminé , fit la voix masculine derrière elle._

_Caroline ferma les yeux tentant d'oublier les mots qu'il venait de prononcer et sortit sans le laisser le temps de se lever. Elle l'entendit hurler son nom mais Rebekah à l'autre bout du couloir lui ordonnait du regard de ne pas y prêter attention. La jolie blonde rejoignit son amie et ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit la tête qu'elle faisait quand elle eut fermé la porte. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?_

_- Rien du tout. _

_- Alors habille toi . Il est bientôt dix heures. Ce serait mieux si tu rentrais avant onze heures. J'en ai marre de faire mauvaise impression à cause de mon abruti de frère toujours en chaleur. _

_- Bekah, tenta-t-elle mais cette dernière la coupa. _

_- Habille toi . Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt dans la cuisine. Tu devrais te bouger avant que monsieur ne sorte de sa chambre et ne te saute dessus une nouvelle fois. _

_La jeune Mickaelson quitta la pièce tout en jurant son frère de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible. Caroline souffla avant de se rhabiller. Quand elle fut prête elle descendit en bas où elle trouva Kol, un sac sur l'épaule, prêt à sortir. _

_- Tu as réussi à t'échapper ? La taquina-t-il moqueur._

_Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres voulaient tout dire. Elle traversa le salon et arriva dans la cuisine où était attablée Rebekah , deux poches de sangs devant elle. Elle prit place près d'elle et en prit une avant de se la boire rapidement. _

_- Demain journée shopping, la prévint Rebekah en tapotant sur son téléphone ._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible demain, lui rappela-t-elle. _

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas aller à ce genre de soirée Caroline ? Il ne va avoir que des vieux ! _

_- Je le sais, mais ma mère a insisté. Je crois qu'elle l'a fait plus parce qu'elle craint que je ne rejoigne Klaus, soupira-t-elle. _

_- Mais tu ne peux pas la supplier ? Lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour la convaincre ? _

_- Sa décision a été prise. _

_Rebekah souffla tout en se laissant tomber lourdement en arrière sur sa chaise. _

_- Voilà pourquoi je hais mon frère._

_- Mais non tu l'aimes, ria Caroline. _

_Elle lui envoya un regard noir avant de se lever. Soudain elle sentie deux mains brûlantes se poser sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta quand un souffle vint caresser son oreille._

_- La prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras seule dans une pièce, soit certaine que je peux surgir de nul part et te dévorer avant même que tu n'ai hurlé mon nom._

_Caroline frissonna malgré elle . _

_- Bon sang Klaus tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? S'énerva Rebekah . Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec tes phrases tordues ._

_- Alors arrête d'écouter au porte , répondit-il simplement en s'asseyant à sa place. _

_- Bon moi j'y vais, fit Caroline qui refuser de craquer à ses avances._

_Elle se leva, attrapa une autre poche de sang qu'elle glissa dans son sac puis vola un baisé au vampire avant de s'éclipser suivit de près par Rebekah qui envoya un regard noir à son frère . _

_Les deux amies quittèrent le manoir dans la voiture de la Mickaelson avant que Klaus n'ait l'idée de courir après sa copine._

* * *

_Quand elles arrivèrent devant la demeure des Forbes, Caroline se tourna vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras. _

_- Merci pour tout et désolé. Ton frère est vraiment …_

_- Un pervers psychopathe je sais, soupira Rebekah._

_Caroline lâcha un petit rire avant de quitter le véhicule. Elle fit un signe de la main à sa meilleure amie tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Au bout de quelque seconde, elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la maison. _

_- Maman ? Je suis rentrée !_

_- Je suis dans la cuisine !_

_Caroline posa ses affaires à l'entrée puis rejoignit sa mère. Elle buvait tranquillement son café dans son fameux uniforme de shérif , debout près de la fenêtre . _

_- Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?_

_- Super ! On s'est vraiment bien amusée , répondit-elle en souriant . _

_Sa mère la fixa un long moment. La jeune fille était certaine qu'elle savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'elle savait qu'elle avait dormi avec Klaus cette nuit et non dans la chambre de Rebekah. Elle avait l'impression que c'était marqué sur son front. Elle se sentie légèrement mal à l'aise qu'elle la fixe d'une telle insistance. _

_- Papa t'a dit vers quelle heure il rentrait ?_

_- Dans la matinée. _

_Liz Forbes posa sa tasse sur la table et s'avança vers sa fille . Elle ne la quitta pas du regard . Puis celui-ci se baissa un peu plus bas._

_- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt son cou._

_Instinctivement , Caroline porta la main sur cette partie. _

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna-t-elle inquiète._

_Elle s'éloigna vers le miroir dans la salle de bain juste en face de la cuisine et faillit se frapper dessus. À la base de son cou se trouvait une marque rouge. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts et elle sentie une soudaine envie de meurtre. Klaus. Il lui avait fait un suçon ! Et cet imbécile l'avait fait sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Comment Rebekah ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué ? Elle aurait évité une telle scène avec sa mère. _

_- Je me suis pincée avec l'accroche de mon collier, mentit-elle en sortant de la pièce._

_- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? _

_- Mam …_

_- Tu as été avec lui, comprit-elle._

_- C'est son frère. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le voir. Ils vivent sous le même toit, lui rappela-t-elle._

_- La prochaine fois ce sera ici. Je ne veux plus que tu ailles là bas. _

_- Mais …_

_- Et je veux que tu gardes tes distances avec lui. Je te l'ai répété plus d'une fois Caroline. _

_- Mais maman il n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est quelqu'un de bien. _

_- C'est un vampire. _

_- J'en suis une aussi. Arrête de voir le mal partout, Klaus est quelqu'un de vraiment super . Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à le voir ?_

_- Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Depuis que tu l'as rencontré je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as changé. Tu rentres tard, tu me mens, tu passes la nuit dehors je ne sais où . Je suis ta mère et je m'inquiète. C'est normal. Tu crois que ça me plais de savoir que ma fille fricote avec un des plus vieux et puissant vampire ? _

_- Bon sang arrête de dramatiser. Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis en pleine forme. Et je suis heureuse. Ce n'est pas le plus important ? _

_- Tu serais plus heureuse sans lui Caroline. Crois moi._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? S'énerva-t-elle. _

_- Je suis ta mère, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. _

_- Mais mon bonheur c'est lui. C'est Klaus. _

_- Ça suffit Caroline. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Ton père va arriver, je ne veux aucun mot à propos de cette histoire. Je ne veux aucun scandale. _

_- Bien madame, répondit-elle avec un sourire plus que forcé._

_Elle se dirigea vers l'étage où elle s'y enferma à double-tour. Dans sa chambre, elle souffla avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit . Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien et c'est ce qui l'énervait par dessus tout._

* * *

_Le reste de la journée se passa comme elle l'avait prédit. Son père rentra . Et tout redevint comme ''avant'' . Elle dû discuter avec lui elle ne sut combien de temps. À la fin , elle fut tellement épuisée qu'elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot. Cela avait crée encore une dispute habituelle sur le fait qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort avec lui. Elle aurait tant désiré être avec Klaus , dans ses bras et oublier cette journée. Au bout d'un moment, quand l'attente fut insupportable elle attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur le nom du vampire. Elle apporta l'appareil près de son oreille et fut surprise de tomber sur sa boite vocale. Elle tenta ensuite avec Rebekah et ce fut pareil. Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Elle balança son téléphone sur son oreiller et souffla fortement en se retenant de hurler. Parce que oui elle voulait crier. Elle ne supportait pas rester enfermer entre ces quatre murs c'était beaucoup trop dur. _

_Elle se redressa sur son lit à bout d'impatience et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle songea comment s'échapper de cette prison. De trouver une idée afin d'éviter les cris qui provenaient d'en bas . Mais elle réalisa soudain quelque chose. Elle était un vampire. Elle pouvait très bien passer par la fenêtre et atterrirait sur ses pieds sans problème. _

_Elle fonça dans sa penderie attrapa une veste à se mettre puis une paire de basket qu'elle enfila à vitesse grand V et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant même qu'elle n'eut enjambé la fenêtre, son téléphone sonna. Caroline revint sur ses pas et le prit en main . Le nom de Bonnie était écrit. Surprise, elle répondit. _

_- Salut Bonnie ! J'allais justement t'appeler demain pour qu'on se prévoit quelque chose, Rebekah n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles avec ses sorties._

_- Justement je t'appelle à propos d'elle. _

_- Ah elle t'a appelé ? Je n'en doute pas. Elle tente de nous entraîner avec elle chaque semaine. _

_- Non ce n'est pas ça , je … Caroline il faut que je te dise quelque chose …_

_- Oui je sais tu es aussi déçue pour demain, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer . Ma mère refuse de me laisser c'est pour dire, lâcha-t-elle dans un rire. _

_- Ce n'est pas à propos de demain. _

_- C'est à propos de quoi ?_

_Bonnie ne répondit pas. Il eut un long moment de silence durant lesquels le sourire de Caroline s'estompa doucement. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Ils sont parti, fini-t-elle par lâcher. _

_- Qui ça ? _

_- Tout le monde. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn … Klaus . Ils sont tous parti. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _

_- Ils ont quitté la ville Caroline._

Fin du prologue.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue à été à votre goût , pour ma part je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ^^

En ce qui concerne la publication du chapitre j'essaierais de le mettre le week-end prochain . Je serais plus tranquille à partir de vendredi ;)

Gros bisous et à bientôt !

A suivre !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le retour du diable

Bonsoir !

Woaw ! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le prologue. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ça plaise autant ça me fais extrêmement plaisir :) Merci beaucoup !

Le chapitre a pu être publié à temps. Il m'a fallut du temps à l'écrire celui-là. J'ai dû modifier plusieurs passage qui ne m'allais pas du tout ça a mit un moment. Bref j'espère que ce tout premier chapitre vous plaira ;)

Comme je l'ai dit dans le prologue, il y a la présence de personnages qui proviennent de mon imagination. J'ai également insérer Alice Forbes, personnage de ma fiction ''It's You That I Want '' ( toujours basé sur le couple Klaroline). Julian y est également présent mais est totalement différent dans celle-ci . Quand à Amélia elle est toute nouvelle ;)

Bref assez de blabla, voici le chapitre ! ;) Mais avant réponses aux reviews anonymes :

_Guest_ : Ne t'inquiète pas voilà la suite ;)

_Cassandr_e : Contente que mon prologue t'ai plu :) Je te laisse découvrir la suite .

_Lil_y : Merci !

_Eli.04_ : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis touchée que ça t'ais autant plu :) C'est super gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire ;) Bonne lecture !

_AnonymeY_ : Je suis contente que le prologue ait été à ton goût , et j'espère que ce chapitre le sera tout autant ;) Bonne lecture !

_Liluana _et_ Guest_ : Merci beaucoup !

_Sabrina-visiteur_ : coucou ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! :) hé bien je suis vraiment contente que tu ai aimé le prologue. La raison du départ sera bientôt révélée ne t'inquiète pas , Caroline voudra certainement savoir ;) Bisou , bonne lecture !

_Megane_ : Oui j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose d'un peu différent que ce que l'on trouve habituellement et franchement je suis ravie que ça plaise. En ce qui concerne le pourquoi du départ des originels c'est à découvrir ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira , je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisou

_Gambi_ : Merci :)

Bonne lecture à toute !

* * *

Chapitre 1 .

**_Un an plus tard_.**

- Joyeux anniversaire Caroline !

Du haut de ses splendides escarpins italiens tout droit sortit de sa penderie, Alice Forbes déboula dans la chambre désordonnée et se jeta au cou de sa petite sœur en la serrant fort contre elle. Cette dernière qui venait à peine de se lever de son lit se retrouva sur son matelas, une blonde au dessus-d'elle qui arborait grand sourire du bout de ses lèvres rouge.

- Pousse toi, grogna-t-elle. T'es lourde.

En temps normal sa sœur se serait vexée, mais en la voyant tellement joyeuse elle n'était plus vraiment certaine qu'elle l'ait entendu, et si c'était le cas elle semblait passer outre de ce commentaire désobligeant.

Alice se releva et sourit de toutes ses dents. Apercevant la mine qu'elle faisait elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Caroline poussa sa main gênante tout en grimaçant de fatigue.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque onze heure .

- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle .

Elle se releva à vitesse éclaire avant de se dévêtir et de s'enfiler sa jolie robe mauve qu'elle avait gardée pour l'occasion. Tandis s'asseyait sur son lit afin de se mettre ses chaussures noirs quasiment identique à celle de sœur, Alice la regarda faire sans comprendre.

- Tu penses aller où comme ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir sur la porte.

- Je dois m'assurer que tout est parfait. Les filles sont restées chez Damon et Stefan afin de terminer les petits détails restant. Il faut que j'aille vérifier qu'elles n'aient pas fait n'importe qu ...

- Caroline, l'interrompit sa sœur ainée. Je t'assure que c'est parfait. Je suis allée faire un tour hier soir avant de rentrer elles s'en sont bien sorti, la rassura-t-elle.

- Mais …

- Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, lui sourit Alice. Si tu t'en vas avant de manger je t'étripe, la menaça-t-elle soudain bien plus sérieuse.

Caroline rit avant de céder . Elles descendirent à la cuisine tranquillement tout en discutant d'une nouvelle paire de chaussure que chacune aurait croisée à proximité du Grill. Bien entendu aucune des deux ne les avaient achetées. Elles étaient bien trop coûteuses. Alice avait décidé de mettre quelques sous de côté le temps qu'elle puisse se l'offrir. Quand à Caroline, elle espérait en avoir une paire parmi ses nombreux cadeaux d'anniversaire .

Elle trouva comme promis son petit déjeuner sur la table ainsi qu'une enveloppe avec son prénom écrit d'une fine écriture. Elle devina aussitôt que c'était celle de son père. En prenant place devant son assiette bien remplit de pancake et de gaufre, elle repoussa loin d'elle la lettre en se focalisant plutôt sur son plat. Alice ne lui tint pas rigueur sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait puisqu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Elle la prit en main et la mit hors de leur vue. Elle se servit ensuite son café du matin puis s'installa en face de sa sœur.

- Tu sais, commença Caroline en tournant sa fourchette dans son assiette. J'ai pensé m'offrir un cadeau particulier cette année, sourit-elle. Mais je n'en ai pas parlé parce que je connais déjà la réaction de maman, elle me l'interdirait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'ai pensé faire une pause d'une année après le lycée.

Alice but une gorgée de son café de travers et faillit s'étouffer sur place. Elle toussa violemment tandis que Caroline lui frappait dans le dos. Quand elle eut repris sa respiration, elle regarda sa sœur comme si elle était devenu complétement folle.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je sais que j'étais censée te rejoindre à la fac mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais …

- Que tu pourrais quoi ? La coupa-t-elle. Mettre tes études de côtés pendant un an après tout ce que tu as travaillé ? Tu as dix-huit ans Caroline, je pensais sincèrement que tu avais suffisamment mûri dans ta tête pour savoir que cette période là était vraiment importante pour ton avenir futur.

- Mais c'est le cas, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. C'est juste que … j'en ai assez de cette routine. J'ai envie de partir d'ici. Je souhaite voyager, découvrir le monde. Aller à New-York , Madrid, Paris . Je veux_ juste_ me faire plaisir. Je suis un vampire Alice. Ma vie est éternelle. Si je le souhaitais je pourrais reprendre mes études dans vingt ans. Mais je ne le ferais pas parce que je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi et maman que j'obtienne mon diplôme.

Alice baissa la tête. Elle oubliait bien trop souvent qu'elle n'était plus une humaine. Caroline attrapa doucement sa main et la serra dans la sienne la forçant à la regarder.

- Tu as raison, lui murmura son ainée. Tu devrais t'amuser.

Elle lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant sa joue.

- J'espère que tu sais que je t'aime , lui souffla Caroline.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, les larmes lui montant lentement aux yeux.

- Je sais.

Alice serra sa sœur dans ses bras tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Je t'aime aussi petite sœur.

* * *

- Mets le plus à gauche. Voilà. Non pas autant ! Décale légèrement sur ta droite. Voilà ! Là ! Comme ça . Ne bouge plus.

- Tu le vois droit toi ? C'est tout tordu .

- Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui a les yeux tordu , ria la brune.

- Mais je ne rêve pas il est vraiment tordu.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il est droit, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Amélia descendit de la chaise et recula jusqu'à se retrouver au côté de son amie. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en toisant la guirlande accrochée au mur.

- Tu vois ?

La jeune sorcière lui envoya un regard noir tandis que Elena éclata de rire. Amélia détourna les yeux en soufflant et regarda la montre à son poignet.

- Caroline ne va pas tarder, commenta-t-elle.

- Bonnie non plus.

- Non elle , elle doit se trouver encore dans son lit à roupiller .

- Vous n'êtes pas cousine pour rien , fit une voix derrière elle ainsi qu'un bruit de porte se refermer.

Les deux amies se retournèrent et firent face à Caroline . Un grand sourire fleurit sur les deux visages puis sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire un autre pas elles lui sautèrent dans les bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire Caroline, chantonna Amélia en la lâchant.

- Merci , ria la jolie blonde.

- Bon anniversaire , lui souffla Elena en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Ça va être la fiesta du siècle, hurla la sorcière.

- Tais toi ! Lui quémanda la brune. Damon est entrain de dormir tu vas le rendre grognon.

- Et quand Damon est grognon il devient chiant, fit remarquer Caroline.

- Il est toujours chiant, ajouta Amélia.

- Hé !

- Oh ça va Elena on rigole, ria sa meilleure amie.

- Toi , cria une voix derrière la blonde.

- Oups, lâcha-t-elle innocemment en lui faisant face.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? grogna Damon en s'avançant vers elle.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

- C'est qui que tu traitais de chiant ? Questionna-t-il voulant qu'elle lui dise en face.

- Ah ça ! Attends … , fit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir durant de longue seconde. C'est toi.

Damon commença à lui courir après tandis qu'elle avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou en courant dans tout le salon sous les regards rieurs des deux autres jeunes filles présentes. Le vampire réussit à l'attraper en la faisant lourdement tomber au sol. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire sonner les cloches pour avoir osé commettre un tel geste, l'ainé des Salvatore, debout au dessus d'elle , la maintenait au sol grâce à la force qu'exerçait ses pieds pour la garder en place. Elle était coincée.

- Tu es toujours aussi lente blondie.

Caroline tenta de se dégager mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Elle ne réussit même pas à bouger d'un centimètre. Il était vraiment un monstre.

- Tu sais je me suis trouvé extrêmement courtois en acceptant que tu organises ta fête ici alors ne me pousse pas a annuler tout ce sur quoi tu as travaillé durant des mois, la menaça-t-il. Surtout qu'avec tout tes préparatifs tu m'as volé ma brune et j'ai été privé de partie de jambes en l'air par ta faute.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque cinglante , il la lâcha tout en lui tendant la main. Elle hésita un long moment essayant de trouver un moyen pour se venger puis finit par l'accepter . À peine sur pied , il la prit dans ses bras.

- Joyeux Anniversaire blondie.

Tout en souriant elle le serra à son tour contre elle non sans lui avoir filé un coup à l'arrière de son crâne. Il grogna.

- Bon je devrais peut être m'assurer que tout soit prêt, lâcha-t-elle en se séparant de lui. J'ignore encore ce que ma sœur pense quand elle dit que c'est ''parfait''.

- Mais c'est parfait ! S'offusqua Amélia. On a passé des heures dessus.

- J'espère bien que c'est parfait, la taquina-t-elle.

Elena lui passa la liste que Caroline avait faite en ce qui concernait l'organisation de la fête. Elle balaya la feuille d'un coup d'œil rapide puis vérifia chaque note pour s'assurer que tout était dans l'ordre.

**_Plusieurs minutes plus tard._**

- Il faut que ce soit parfait .

- Respire Caroline , pouffa sa meilleure amie.

- Les ballons sont accrochés à l'entrée ?

- Oui ils sont accrochés, répondit-elle en secouant la tête exaspérée.

- Et le buffet ? Tu as bien prévenu les autres qu'il fallait qu'ils emmènent un plat aussi ?

- Oui, ils sont tous au courant. Arrête de paniquer comme ça, c'est vraiment parfait , la rassura la brune.

- Ce sera parfait quand je le dirais, répondit-elle. Et c'est quoi ça ? S'écria-t-elle en apercevant des assiettes sales encore sur la table du salon. C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Il faut vraiment tout faire sois-même ici .

Elle les ramassa à vitesse vampirique sous les regards amusés des personnes présentes qui tentaient de la calmer, mais il y avait vraiment rien à faire. Elle les fit disparaître rapidement avant de scruter chaque recoin avec attention . Caroline avait cette sale manie de toujours vouloir s'occuper de tout elle même. Elle était obligée d'être derrière les gens à chaque fois en particulier lorsqu'une fête était organisée, ce qui exaspérait son entourage.

- Tu devrais peut être rentrer, lui proposa Elena. Je pense que ta sœur aimerait peut être passer du temps avec toi aujourd'hui. Et puis te connaissant tu seras de retour dans l'après-midi.

- Mais …

- Tout est parfait, répéta-t-elle afin de la rassurer. Allez file ! Je dois aller m'assurer que Jérémy ne brûle pas le gâteau.

Caroline préféra se ranger du côté de son amie pour une fois lorsqu'elle vit l'heure qu'il était. En soupirant elle hocha la tête. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et quitta le manoir des frères Salvatore sous le regard d'Elena qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne refourre plus son nez nul part en ce qui concernait la fête. Une fois dans sa voiture, Caroline était certaine d'avoir oublié un détail important mais cette pensée s'envola rapidement lorsqu'elle vit le regard sermonneur de son amie . Elle se précipita de démarrer avant de recevoir les foudres de la brune.

* * *

à peine arrivée, Caroline se jeta sur son canapé . Alice n'était pas là. Elle faillit faire demi-tour mais elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas prendre la porte. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Tout le monde était trop occupé pour lui prêter attention. Elle avait attendu ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience et maintenant qu'il était arrivé elle paniquait. Et si les invités avaient oublié son invitation ? Et si elle se retrouvait toute seule le soir de ses dix-huit ans avec pour simple compagnie une bouteille de téquila ? Elle frissonna. Il était vraiment hors de question que sa fête soit un fiasco. Il fallait que ce soit un jour qu'elle se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Elle fut tant plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle mit du temps avant de réaliser que quelqu'un frappait à la porte lui gâchant soudain sa tranquillité. Tout en soufflant elle quitta les coussins moelleux pour aller ouvrir à l'importun. Quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle , une bouteille de champagne à la main, toute sa colère s'envola pour laisser place à un splendide sourire.

- Julian ? S'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme en question arborait un grand sourire .

- J'ai gagné le match aujourd'hui. On a été sélectionné dans les trois premiers .

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Je suis fière de toi ! le félicita-t-elle tout en lui sautant sans ménagement dans les bras.

Julian dû se retenir à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber , et se mit à rire de son attitude. Caroline lui attrapa la main et le tira à l'intérieur tout en lui dérobant un baisé .

- On doit fêter ça dans ce cas, sourit-elle en lui prenant la bouteille des mains et en le poussant directement sur le canapé.

Elle alla chercher rapidement deux coupes qu'elle déposa sur la table puis sans le laisser faire quoique ce soit elle s'assit en califourchon sur lui.

- Tu le fais ou je le fais ? Demanda-t-elle en lui secouant doucement le champagne dans sa main.

- À toi l'honneur.

Elle l'ouvrit devant ses yeux, le bouchon s'envolant loin derrière lui. Elle attrapa agilement les deux coupes et les remplit. Elle en tendit une au garçon pendant qu'elle déposait doucement la bouteille sur la table.

- Pour ta victoire , fit-elle en soulevant légèrement son verre.

- À toi, répondit-il en lui souriant .

Ils trinquèrent ensemble avant d'apporter le breuvage à leurs lèvres. Après leurs gorgée, Caroline reprit la coupe de Julian et la déposa de nouveau derrière elle. Aussitôt débarrassé , elle se pencha doucement vers son visage et scella tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde tout en la pressant d'avantage contre lui tandis que celles de Caroline glissèrent lentement sur son torse. Elle attrapa le bout de son haut et s'éloigna de son visage afin de lui retirer. Une fois ce vêtement gênant retiré, elle plongea de nouveau sur lui . Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à son tour à s'enlever le sien, un téléphone sonna brisant leur petit moment. Caroline jura tandis que Julian tira l'appareil de sa poche.

- Allo ? … oui je suis avec elle … quoi ? … maintenant ? … Tu te fous de moi ? … ok c'est bon j'arrive … j'arrive je te dis !

Il raccrocha aussitôt en soufflant. La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en lui donnant un avertissement du regard.

- Je suis désolé Caro je dois y aller .

- Si tu t'en vas tu peux me dire adieu.

- Caroline, soupira-t-il.

- C'est toujours la même chose , fit-elle soudain énervée en se relevant. À chaque fois que l'on se retrouve enfin seul il y a quelqu'un qui t'appelle. J'en ai assez Julian.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se redressant se mettant face à elle. Mais c'est mon équipe. En tant que capitaine j'ai pas mal de responsabilité envers eux.

- Et envers moi alors ? Je te signale que l'on est ensemble et j'en ai marre de passer après eux .

- On en a déjà parlé Caroline.

- Mais rien a changé depuis notre discution. Tu es tellement occupé par eux que j'ai l'impression que tu m'oublies.

- Hey ! C'est faux, la contredit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne cesse de penser à toi . Ce n'est pas parce que je joue que tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Tu restes la personne la plus importante à mes yeux Caroline.

- Alors prouve le.

Julian soupira en la lâchant.

- Reste , le supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver !

- Je sais mais ils ont eu un problème je dois …

- Y aller, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton froid . Je sais. Très bien vas y.

-Car …

- Vas y , répéta-t-elle en s'énervant. Dehors ! Va courir après ta putain de balle et laisse moi .

- Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état, tenta-t-il pour la calmer.

- Dehors ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il ne se le fit pas prier deux fois. Il ramassa son t-shirt qu'il renfila avant de sortir. À bout , elle prit la bouteille de champagne et la jeta à travers la pièce en criant. Cette journée était loin de se terminer.

* * *

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bonnie ? Questionna Elena en repoussant une mèche gênante devant ses yeux.

- Pas depuis qu'elle est partie chez son père, mais Amélia est allée la voir cette après-midi, répondit Caroline en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

Installées l'une à côté de l'autre sur le petit muré du manoir des Salvatore, les deux amies buvaient tranquillement un verre bien rouge tout en regardant les garçons faire des allées et venu entre la camionnette de Matt et le jardin. Elle aperçut Tyler en grande conversation avec Stefan tandis que le ténébreux Damon, portait des tonneaux de bière avec le jeune Donovan. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'ainé des deux frères en plein travail. C'était vraiment un événement à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Elena semblait du même avis puisqu'elle tentait de retenir son rire de franchir ses lèvres. Même Katherine Pierce y mettait un peu du sien. Enfin … en les aidant moralement depuis la table sur laquelle elle était assise. Les deux filles pouffèrent.

- Vous pourriez peut être descendre de votre perchoir et aider , leur fit remarquer Damon de mauvaise humeur.

Pour simple réponse, Elena secoua son verre à moitié plein sous ses yeux. Le vampire grogna.

- Bougez-vous ! Rajouta-t-il en s'éloignant .

- Il est furax, commenta la brune.

- Oh il sera calmé dès que tu lui auras fais un bisou , la rassura Caroline.

Une grimace de dégoût prit place sur ses traits en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image .

- Et Julian ? Questionna Elena. Il ne vient pas ?

- Il préfère batifoler avec son équipe, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

- Mais je croyais que vous aviez arrangé les choses, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je le croyais aussi , murmura-t-elle.

Elena posa une main sur celle de son amie.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir Caroline. Je sais que tu tiens à lui, mais je dois te dire quelque chose en tant qu'amie : tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites quelqu'un de merveilleux, quelqu'un qui te comprenne, quelqu'un qui ne te fera pas souffrir. Je veux que tu sois heureuse Care. Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. Mais si c'est Julian que tu veux, je serais avec toi. Il faut juste qu'il fasse plus d'effort avec toi, parce que moi, ce que je vois, c'est qu'il en fait presque aucun.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais tout va s'arranger Léna. _Je_ vais tout arranger. Je vais juste … lui reparler . Avoir une autre conversation avec lui. Peut être qu'en lui répétant il comprendra enfin.

- J'espère. Mais je te le redis Caroline , je refuse qu'il te brise le cœur.

- Tu es bien trop protectrice avec moi, répondit-elle en riant touchée par tant d'attention.

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Je le sais, la rassura-t-elle en souriant.

- Les filles ! Les appela une nouvelle fois Damon. Grouillez vous ! La fête ne va pas s'organiser toute seule.

Caroline embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue et descendit de son perchoir en atterrissant sur ses pieds. Rapidement Elena fit de même puis les deux amies se mirent au travail afin que tout soit prêt avant la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

- Tu n'étais pas censé être parti ?

Caroline fixait méchamment l'homme debout face à elle tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier tenta un pas vers elle mais elle recula, dégoûtée par sa simple présence. Le regard sombre de l'homme se voila de tristesse par un tel rejet.

- Mon avion ne part pas avant samedi matin, expliqua-t-il. Ta mère m'a proposé de rester jusqu'à là.

- Et l'hôtel tu connais ? Questionna-t-elle mauvaise.

- Caroline …

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, fit-elle froidement en passant près de lui afin de monter à l'étage mais une main forte et froide lui retint le bras.

- J'ai besoin que l'on discute tous les deux .

- Je n'ai rien à te dire et je n'ai encore moins envie d'entendre le son de ta voix, cracha-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement.

- Mais écoute moi, insista-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre !

Caroline disparut dans un coup de vent à l'étage laissant son père comme un vulgaire chiffon. Elle alla dans la salle de bain où elle s'y enferma et se fit couler un bon bain chaud. Face à son miroir, ses doigts se crispèrent en serrant fortement le lavabo . Il n'avait aucun droit d'être ici, pourtant il continuait à venir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'avait rien détruit par son attitude. Caroline recula avant qu'elle ne casse le lavabo et qu'elle se fasse passer un savon par sa mère. Elle ne perdit un seul instant avant de se dévêtir et de se laisser couler dans l'eau moussante de la baignoire en fermant les yeux.

Son téléphone sonna d'un coup, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. En soufflant fortement, elle tendit son bras vers son jean au sol pour en tirer son téléphone. Quand elle vit qui l'appelait, elle s'apprêta à refuser mais décrocha finalement au bout de quelque seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Julian ?

- Tu es chez toi ?

- Tu te souviens que tu as une copine à présent ? Merveilleux !

- Est-ce que tu es chez toi ? Répéta-t-il. J'ai a te parler.

Caroline mit du temps avant de prendre la parole. Elle s'était promis qu'elle aurait une discution avec lui .

- Viens quand tu peux, je t'attends.

Elle raccrocha avant même qu'il n'ait put rajouter quelque chose. Elle termina de se doucher puis quand elle fut propre elle se rhabilla rapidement et s'assit sur son lit à l'attendre.

Et il fut rapide . Il apparut sur le pas de sa chambre, toujours vêtu de sa tenue d'entraînement. Aucun muscle de son visage ne bougea tandis qu'il prenait place silencieusement près d'elle. Aucun des deux n'émirent un moindre son durant un long instant, comme s'ils cherchaient leurs mots. Au bout d'un moment Julian tourna la tête vers Caroline qui avait le regard baissé sur ses doigts qu'elle tripotait nerveusement. Sentant son regard pesant sur elle, elle leva lentement son visage vers lui . Ils se fixèrent durant un moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne lui caresse tendrement la joue. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et posa son front contre le sien.

- Je suis désolé Caroline, murmura-t-il. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai con.

La blonde posa sa main sur le torse de son copain puis la remonta doucement jusqu'à ses cheveux brun qu'elle enroula autour de ses doigts.

- À partir de maintenant je te promets de changer. Tout va devenir différent.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à l'entente de ses mots . Elle frotta tendrement son nez contre le sien et croisa son beau regard émeraude . Elle pressa sa tête afin de le rapprocher d'elle puis effleura délicatement ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je t'aime , murmura-t-il.

Elle franchit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et le poussa en arrière sur le lit pour se mettre au dessus de lui. Elle le tira contre elle quand elle se redressa tout en baladant sa main dans ses cheveux. Leur baisé devint aussi passionné que torride et c'est pour cette raison, qu'elle ne perdit un instant avant de lui retirer son t-shirt ainsi que de lui retirer son pantalon quand elle sentie la chaleur monter en elle. Une fois à moitié-nu, Caroline se sépara de ses lèvres et grimaça.

- Tu aurais pu te doucher, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça sexy ? Lui susurra-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- C'est tout sauf sexy, répondit-elle en riant. Va te doucher .

- À vos ordres mademoiselle Forbes, murmura-t-il.

Elle n'eut le temps de se lever qu'il l'avait attrapé et soulevé avec lui avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Ils disparurent ensemble derrière la porte de la salle de bain pour pour une longue, très longue douche.

* * *

La fête battait à son plein lorsque Caroline arriva. Pratiquement tous les invités étaient arrivés. Beaucoup d'entres eux discutaient tout en buvant, d'autre encore emplissait la piste de danse ou bien s'éclatait dans le jardin. Tout le manoir était bondé. La blonde dû se frayer un chemin parmi tout ce troupeau afin de pouvoir respirer. Elle trouva Stefan dans un coin et le rejoignit aussitôt en quelques enjambées.

- Bonnie est arrivée ?

- Tu l'as loupé d'une seconde. Elle vient de sortir dans le jardin avec Elena et Amélia.

- Je voulais la voir, gémit-elle.

Stefan lâcha un rire en voyant sa petite frimousse. Elle lui fila un petit coup dans les côtes .

- Ne te moque pas.

- Mais je ne me moque pas, fit-il sur la défensive .

- Alors retire moi ce sourire .

- Quel sourire ?

- Celui-là , répondit-elle en le désignant.

- Je souris parce que je suis content de te voir rien de plus.

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Stefan ...

- Arrête de parler . Viens .

Caroline n'eut le temps d'émettre le moindre son qu'il lui attrapa sa main pour la tirer sur la piste de danse. Elle secoua la tête en riant quand il la fit tourner .

Stefan réussissait à la faire rire ou lui décrocher un sourire en un rien de temps. Il était l'une des personnes les plus chers à ses yeux et elle ne s'imaginait pas ses journées sans lui, sans lui parler, sans le regarder. Il avait vraiment un don pour la faire se sentir bien et heureuse . C'est bien pour ça qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec lui.

Au bout de deux danses, elle quitta la piste avec Stefan et sortit à l'extérieur goûter l'air frais sur sa peau. Avec la chaleur qui faisait à l'intérieur cela lui fit un bien fou.

- Alors raconte. Comment ça se passe avec Katherine ? Questionna-t-elle soudain.

- Tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il surpris. Je pensais que tu n'appréciais notre relation.

- C'est le cas. Mais tu es mon ami et si tu es bien avec elle je suis heureuse pour toi. De toute façon tu ne m'écouterais pas si je te demandais de la jeter .

Stefan ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je sais qu'aucun de vous ne l'apprécie après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Mais elle est différente aujourd'hui.

- C'est Katherine Pierce, lui rappela-t-elle. Ne l'oublie jamais. Elle ne changera jamais.

- C'est dur pour toi de le croire mais c'est le cas. Elle m'a vraiment soutenu durant de longues années et j'ai envie d'être présent pour elle cette fois.

- Elle ne mérite pas ta compassion Stefan. Tu es vraiment trop gentil.

- Sa meilleure amie est morte Caroline. Imagine que ce qui lui est arrivée t'arrive à toi. Imagine ce qu'elle peux ressentir. Imagine si c'était Elena, ou même Bonnie.

- Je ne veux même pas imaginer, fit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Alors comprends pourquoi je suis comme ça . Je tiens à elle . Je veux être présent dans sa vie.

- Tu oublies combien elle t'a fait souffrir dans le passé.

- Elle n'est plus la même de cette époque.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle recommence.

Stefan posa une main sur la sienne.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Caroline hocha la tête . Au même moment Elena arriva suivit de près par Amélia qui lui sourirent.

- Où est Bonnie ? Questionna la blonde.

- Jérémy la kidnappé , soupira Elena.

- Ils ne se lâchent plus , rajouta Amélia.

- Je ne l'ai même pas encore vu , s'exclama Caroline vexée.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas elle doit être par là perdu avec mon frère à son bras, la rassura la brune en riant.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste , bouda-t-elle.

- Oh mais qui voilà ! Fit Amélia faussement surprise, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres .

Caroline suivit des yeux son amie et un énorme sourire vint se plaquer sur son visage quand elle aperçut Julian se dirigeant vers le manoir, accompagné de ses meilleurs amis : Matt et Tyler.

- Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas .

- Hé bien j'ai en quelque sorte joué carte sur table avec lui en le poussant à venir , sourit Amélia. Et puis c'est ton anniversaire. Il devait bien lâcher son équipe .

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras tout en la remerciant avant de la lâcher et de se diriger en courant vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci trop concentré dans sa conversation avec Matt ne vit pas la tête blonde se jeter sur lui. Tyler à ses côtés dû s'éloigner pour ne pas recevoir un coup.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, lui sourit-il.

- Ça pour une surprise c'est une surprise, ajouta Elena en arrivant.

- Elena, la salua-t-il.

- Julian, répondit-elle sur le même ton froid.

Depuis que Caroline l'avait rencontré, Elena n'avait jamais réussi à l'apprécier. Elle avait pourtant fait des efforts mais il lui semblait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Depuis c'est devenu vraiment dur pour elle de voir cet abruti au bras de sa meilleure amie.

- Ça à l'air de bien bouger là dedans, remarqua-t-il en regardant l'ambiance festive qui régnait entre les quatre murs du manoir. Tu as fait du super boulot.

- Et encore tu n'as pas vu la déco , répondit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la fête. Elena restée en arrière les regardait s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

- Il ne la mérite pas.

- Tu es trop dure Léna, fit Matt à ses côtés.

- Il va la faire souffrir et je ne veux plus la revoir ravagée par le chagrin.

- Moi non plus mais il l'aime . Il ne lui fera pas de mal.

- C'est ce qu'avait dit Klaus avant de disparaître du jour au lendemain, lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le manoir.

* * *

Caroline tira Julian jusqu'à l'intérieur et sourit en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

- Je ne m'attendais à une telle ambiance.

- Pourquoi ? Tu doutais de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Caroline croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en le foudroyant du regard.

- Voyons ne fais pas cette tête, ria-t-il en lui volant un baisé.

- Je vais voir Bonnie, lâcha-t-elle sèchement en s'éloignant.

- Caroline attends ! Je plaisantais .

Mais la blonde poursuivit son chemin et disparut dans la foule. Julian soupira puis rejoignit Tyler près du bar . Il la laisserait bouder un moment et quand elle en aura marre elle reviendra le voir . Comme d'habitude.

Caroline arriva dans un coin moins peuplée et souffla fortement. Soudain, elle aperçut Bonnie à quelques mètres d'elle, seule. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, la sorcière se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonnie ! Tu es enfin là , je …

Elle ne lui laissa le temps de terminer et la tira dans un coin plus éloigné des autres. Elle tremblait. Caroline s'arrêta pour l'obliger à se tourner vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle avait les yeux baissés et semblait éviter son regard. Surprise par une telle attitude venant de sa part, Caroline posa deux mains sur ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta-t-elle.

La blonde semblait de plus en plus inquiète de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Elle la sentit toujours trembler comme si elle était frigorifiée pourtant il faisait une chaleur épouvantable à l'intérieur.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Toujours aucune réponse.

- Bonnie je t'en prie parle moi !

La sorcière souleva doucement son regard sur son amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Vraiment inquiète Caroline ne savait que faire . Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver Jérémy qui pourrait peut être lui expliquer sa réaction mais elle n'en vit aucune trace. Quand elle reposa ses yeux bleu sur elle, Bonnie lui attrapa le bras et la serra fortement .

- Il est là, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Qui est là ?

- Il est de retour.

- Bonnie, qui est de retour ? De qui tu parles ?

Cette dernière avala difficilement sa salive avant de respirer lentement .

- Kol est ici.

Caroline lâcha son amie et recula d'un pas. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle n'avait plus entendu _son nom_ ? Elle avait dû rêver. Kol Mickaelson était loin. Que ferait-il ici aujourd'hui ? La blonde scruta sa meilleure amie avec attention. Avait-elle bu ?

- Je l'ai vu , murmura-t-elle.

- Où ça ?

- Juste là , répondit-elle en désignant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Caroline se tourna vers celle-ci et s'y dirigea doucement. Elle posa un pied à l'extérieur mais tout ce qu'elle put apercevoir ne fut que les voitures des invitées qui envahissaient l'allée. Elle secoua la tête . Elle avait dû avoir une hallucination. Caroline referma la porte et se tourna vers son amie.

- Il n'y a rien Bonnie.

- Il était là. Je te jure qu'il était là … il …

Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas pleurer. Voyant son état, Caroline se précipita vers elle.

- Jérémy était avec moi , expliqua-t-elle faiblement. Et il … il est apparut d'un coup … je … puis Jer', est parti me chercher quelque chose à boire et il … il s'est avancé vers moi puis … il a disparu comme ça.

Caroline ne comprenait plus rien. Elle semblait lucide pourtant. Alors pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à ne pas croire à ce qu'elle disait ?

- Tu devrais t'asseoir Bonnie, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir Caroline ! Kol … Kol est ici.

- Mais je ne le vois nul part.

- Il est là j'en suis certaine.

- Je vais chercher Elena je reviens, fit-elle certaine que son amie pourrait l'aider .

Elle fit volt face et là, sa respiration se coupa. Son corps se bloqua et son esprit se vida. À quelque pas d'elle, face à elle, Kol Mickaelson se tenait là, dans toute sa splendeur. L'originel fit un pas dans sa direction tandis que son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle ferma les yeux certaine que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'il ne se tenait vraiment là à cet instant précis.

- J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus heureuse de me revoir jolie Caroline.

À l'entente de sa voix, elle sut que la réalité venait de lui frapper en plein visage. Il était vraiment là.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Et là, la vision qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais souhaité revoir apparut sous ses yeux. Sans qu'elle ne prenne le contrôle de son propre corps, elle sentie son cœur s'accélérer à en lui faire mal à la tête , son regard devint de plus en plus floue sans qu'elle n'ait rien contrôlé. Elle sentie une profonde douleur, celle qu'elle avait ressenti un an auparavant. Elle recula de plusieurs pas quand elle l'aperçut. Lui. Klaus Mickaelson.

Il se tenait juste derrière son frère. Vêtue de tout en noir avec son blouson en cuir, elle crut voir l'arrivée du Diable sous l'apparence de l'originel. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier la vision qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar , murmura-t-elle.

Fin du chapitre 1.

* * *

Une Elena plus protectrice que celle que nous connaissons ?

La décision de Caroline ?

La relation entre Bill et sa fille ?

Julian ?

Le retour de Kol ?

La réaction de Bonnie ?

Klaus ?

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)

( chapitre 2 probablement en ligne le week end prochain )

Gros bisous !

A SUIVRE !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Et la vie continu !

_Salut ! _

_J'ai enfin fini mon chapitre ! Il faut dire que je l'ai beaucoup modifié jusqu'à décidé de tout recommencer. Mais au final j'ai laissé tel quel. Voilà une des raisons de mon retard mais surtout je ne trouvais pas le temps pour le corriger et en particulier parce que mon ordinateur est entrain de me lâcher. J'aurais dû vous le poster depuis un petit moment mais il n'a pas voulu se lancer . Bref, suis dans le pétrin. ( Par chance j'ai Réussi à le mettre ENFIN ! )  
_

_Je vous remercie toute du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires . Je suis vraiment surprise que ça plaise autant et j'en suis vraiment fière. _

_Merci à toute ! Vraiment :) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre avis ;)_

_Réponses aux reviews._

_Nina : Voilà le chapitre 2 ;) _

_Clo : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de celui-là ;) Dis moi ce que t'en pense_

_Clara : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'abandonnerais pas ;) je vais tout faire pour la terminer . J'espère juste que mon envie d'écrire cette histoire ne partira pas parce que sinon la fin risque d'être dans longtemps longtemps ... Mais pour l'instant je suis à fond dedans donc tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire ;) Je suis soulagée alors si tu aimes Elena , personnellement je la préfère comme ça :p Je te souhaite une agréable lecture et surtout n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce tout nouveau chapitre :) _

_Guest : merci , ravi que ça t'ai plu ;)_

_Bebe2204 : Je suis contente que Elena te plaise. Personnellement je la préfère comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Caroline, son personnage va évoluer au fur et à mesure des chapitres ;)_

_Odessa : Merci ! :)_

_Calista : Coucou, hé bien j'espère que ce tout nouveau chapitre te plaira dans ce cas ;) (ne dis pas ça ton prénom est vraiment original j'aime beaucoup ;) et je suis sincère)_

_Megane : Oui en effet comme tu as pu le voir dans le chapitre précédent le couple de Caroline et Julian est sur le point de s'effondrer mais attention ! ça peux changer :p C'est trop facile sinon . En ce qui concerne la réaction de Klaus tu es servi aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il te plaira . Bonne lecture !_

_Guest : Merci beaucoup ! :)_

_Liluana : Clore le précédent chapitre comme ça c'était le but :p Je sais c'est un peu sadique mais il fallait que je réfléchisse sur la scène qui allait se dérouler ;) En revanche je suis vraiment conte que tu l'ai apprécié . Je suis touchée :) Merci pour ta review , je te souhaite une agréable lecture :)_

_Anonyme Y :Ne t'inquiète pas je n'aime pas Julian non plu ^^ je suis trop accro au Klaroline pour le laisser aller avec Caroline :p Mais bon c'est un effort que je fais . J'apprécie que tu ai aimé l'entrée des originels ( et encore il n'y avait que Kol et Klaus) . En ce qui concerne la rencontre de notre cher couple c'est tout de suite ;) Bonne lecture !  
_

_Sabrina-visiteur : coucou toi ! Merci pour ta looongue review xD j'apprécie que tu ai aimé , surtout la nouvelle Elena que j'ai façonné ;) . Caroline veux partir en effet. Mais il ne faut pas oublié qu'elle aime Julian et qu'elle risque de ne pas tourner la page comme ça surtout que c'était lui qui a été présent quand Klaus l'a abandonné. Puis la relation père/fille c'est bien l'élément qui va être un peu plus approfondi au fil des chapitres . La raison reste pour l'instant un mystère et ne sera révéler avant un petit moment ;) (suspens suspens :p). Ensuite Julian, oui en effet, j'ai réalisé qu'il manquait une petite description plus approfondi, c'est pourquoi je la place dans le chapitre 3 ( pourquoi ? c'est à découvrir) Comme tu as pu le voir, le garçon va voir Caroline pour lui promettre d'arranger les choses entres-eux , ce qui je dois dire tombe un peu mal vu les circonstances actuelles. Et franchement Klaus vaux mieux que Julian (:p ) . Pour Kol, elle a été très proche de lui et de toute sa famille. Elle l'a longtemps considéré comme son propre frère, mais quand elle a vu Klaus qui était autrefois l'homme de sa vie , elle a eu quand même un sacré choc. Puis sa relation avec Bonnie va être , elle aussi, plus approfondi au fil des chapitres.  
_

_Et pour conclure, Klaus, sa réaction est à découvrir dans ce tout nouveau chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira et je ne te cache pas qu'il y aura un ''petit'' moment Klaroline. Un tout petit hein ^^ Bref, je te souhaite une agréable lecture ;) Bisou ma belle ! _

_Eli.04 : Merci beaucoup ça me touche, je ne pensais pas que ça plairait :) J'apprécie que tu aime ma façon d'écrire , c'est super gentil :) _

_Lily : Oui un sacré suspens :p mais ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est tout de suite ! La raison de son départ restera un petit mystère encore un peu :p Et je suis contente que tu aimes la '' nouvelle'' Elena . Bonne lecture et merci ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2.

Aucun d'eux n'osaient dire quoique ce soit. Craignaient-ils sa réaction ou bien attendaient-ils tout simplement qu'elle dise quelque chose ? Mais qu'avait-elle à dire de toute manière ? Ils l'avaient tous abandonné. Ils avaient quitté Mystic Falls sans un mot, sans un adieu. Elle s'était retrouvée seule à leur départ. Elle s'était senti vide de l'intérieur, comme si son cœur venait de lui être brutalement arraché. Elle se souvient encore des milliers de larmes qu'elle avait versé le soir où elle avait reçu l'appel de Bonnie et quand elle s'était rendu au manoir des Mickaelson afin de s'assurer que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Combien de temps avait-elle mis pour s'en remettre ? Quand ils étaient parti elle n'avait non seulement perdu l'amour mais aussi une famille. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant qu'elle ne décroche un nouveau sourire. Et aujourd'hui ? Ils revenaient comme si de rien était. Pensaient-ils sincèrement qu'elle allait leur pardonner dans un simple claquement de doigts et leur accorder de nouveau sa confiance ?

Bonnie à ses côtés ne décrochait pas un seul mot. Caroline pouvait sentir son envie de disparaître . Elle ressentait la même chose.

Il eut un long , long moment de silence durant lesquels l'esprit de la jeune fille s'emmêla. C'était beaucoup trop à supporter. Quand son père avait franchi le seuil de sa porte elle avait pris sur elle . Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la lettre le matin un peu plus tôt sur la table de la cuisine tout ce qu'elle avait eu à l'idée c'était de la brûler. Mais là … c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Flash Back.

_Elle se trouvait en pleine forêt sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait là . Pourquoi diable l'avait-elle suivi ? Elle se revoyait installée quelques minutes auparavant chez elle, devant l'immense feu de cheminée enroulée d'une couverture, un bol de chocolat chaud entre les mains aux côtés d'Elena et Bonnie . À présent elle se trouvait entouré d'arbre comme une idiote. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle était parti . Il faisait trop froid dehors. Elle se frictionna les bras à l'aide de ses mains glacées tandis qu'elle attendait comme une cruche. Et puis qu'attendait-elle au juste ? _

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Gémit-elle._

_Devant elle, Klaus tourna la tête vers elle et un sourire au coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait beau être un vampire elle se gelait, elle se demandait toujours comment **lui** n'avait pas froid. Il portait qu'un simple t-shirt sombre ainsi que sa veste en cuir. Elle avait une soudaine envie de le frapper. _

_- Je veux te montrer quelque chose._

_- Mais j'ai froid, pleurnicha-t-elle. Nick , le supplia-t-elle. Ramène moi chez moi. _

_- Ne fais pas l'enfant , la gronda-t-il amusé. _

_- Je veux rentrer , l'implora-t-elle. _

_- Attends un peu. _

_- Mais on attend quoi au juste ? _

_- Tu vas voir, répondit-il sur un ton mystérieux. _

_Caroline souffla fortement. Elle avait abandonné son cocon pour **ça **? Pour se geler comme un glaçon en pleine forêt en plein mois de décembre ? Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Elle qui pensait qu'il voulait juste lui parler , elle s'est bien faite avoir finalement. Klaus s'appuya contre un arbre tout en fixant le ciel étoilé. Habituellement elle aurait adoré s'allonger dans l'herbe et l'admirer mais elle avait tellement froid que tout ce qu'elle désirait maintenant c'était rentrer. _

_- J'ai froid , chigna-t-elle. Prends moi dans tes bras._

_L'originel posa son regard sombre sur elle et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire . En se retirant de l'arbre il s'avança à pas de félin vers elle tandis qu'elle le regardait, impatiente. Quand il fut posté devant elle , il était loin de répondre à sa requête. Il laissa juste une faible distance entre les deux corps alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine. _

_- Et si je refuse ? _

_- Nick, gémit-elle de frustration. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser mourir de froid ?_

_Il la regarda amusé par la situation pendant qu'elle remuait sur place , frigorifiée. _

_- Tu n'es qu'un monstre de me faire subir ça, marmonna-t-elle. C'est une torture._

_Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus dévoilant des dents blanches. Caroline jura . _

_- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rentrer . Et si j'ai mal aux pieds demain ce sera uniquement de ta faute ._

_Klaus attrapa son poignet et la colla contre lui avant même qu'elle n'ait bougé. _

_- Je t'interdis de partir trésor._

_- Laisse moi m'en aller, gronda-t-elle. Si tu veux rester ici en pleine nuit à onze heure du soir c'est ton choix . Mais moi … _

_Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche tandis qu'un bruit éclata brisant le silence de la nature. Une lumière étincelante éclaira le ciel illuminant leurs visages. Klaus retira sa main et Caroline leva les yeux en direction des étoiles. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. C'était un feu d'artifice. _

_L'hybride la regarda. Les yeux de sa blonde brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant face au spectacle et il n'en fut que ravie de sa réaction. La jeune fille posa son regard sur lui tout en lui souriant puis sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , elle le sentit lui accrocher quelque chose autour du poignet. Caroline fixait le bijou avec admiration tandis que Klaus la dévorait littéralement du regard. _

_- Il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle en souriant._

_Elle croisa son regard tout en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens . L'originel plaça une main derrière son dos et la rapprocha à lui tout en l'embrassant doucement sur le front avant de poser le sien contre lui. _

_- Je t'aime Caroline._

Fin du Flash Back.

La jeune fille secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il était hors de question que de tel souvenir s'émancipe dans son esprit. Pourtant , lorsqu'elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle ne put s'effacer de sa tête _son_ regard lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré auparavant qu'il l'aimait. Elle en trembla .

'' _Ce n'est pas réelle_ '' , se répéta-t-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Mais elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait leur présence dans la pièce, leurs regards peser sur elle et sur Bonnie. Comme pour tenter de chasser cette déchirure intérieur qui était entrain de ravager son cœur déjà meurtri, Caroline recula de nouveau mais percuta le mur derrière elle. Elle sursauta et rouvrit les yeux. Manque de chance elle croisa ceux de Klaus qui la détaillait avec attention. Elle les détourna aussitôt en avalant difficilement sa salive et découvrit Elena sur le pas de la porte , totalement estomaquée. La blonde aperçut son regard changer d'émotion en quelque seconde à peine. Elle passa de la surprise à de la colère mêlée à une profonde rancœur. Si elle aurait eu le pouvoir de tuer avec ses yeux, Klaus serait mort à l'instant. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la brune fut plus rapide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Caroline le vit sur le point de répondre quand elle explosa. Elle ne pouvait supporter entendre le son de _sa_ voix ce serait trop douloureux. Elle se décolla du mur puis, sans attendre et sous les regards de tous, Caroline Forbes prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut .

* * *

- Où étais-tu passée ? S'affola Bill lorsqu'elle fut rentrée.

Encore déboussolée par ce qui s'était passé chez les Salvatore, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait totalement désarçonné. Tout le long du trajet elle n'a pu se retirer cette image de la tête. Mais surtout plusieurs questions lui trottaient en tête et les réponses restaient encore un mystère. Elle réalisa soudain que si Kol et Klaus étaient là cela voulait certainement certifier que Rebekah et Elijah aussi , ainsi que Finn. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois et une seconde vague de tristesse la bouleversa.

Ne recevant aucun réponse, Bill empoigna le bras de sa fille la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Prise par surprise par un tel geste elle sursauta quand elle réalisa la présence de son père.

- Je t'ai posé une question Caroline.

- Lâche moi, cracha-t-elle en se retirant brutalement mais il la rattrapa une seconde fois.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Répéta-t-il fermement.

- Ne me touche pas !

Sous le coup de tous les émotions qui la parcouraient, Caroline repoussa son père violemment. Celui-ci fut propulsé loin d'elle de plusieurs pas. La jeune fille qui réalisa ensuite son geste fut loin d'éprouver des regrets. Elle lui lança un regard empli d'amertume et de ressentiment avant de monter les escaliers et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de ses quatre murs, elle se jeta sur son lit empoignant son coussin entre ses bras tout en enfouissant son visage à l'intérieur et hurla. Elle hurla de douleur, de colère tout en sentant son visage s'inonder de larme. Elle refusait de pleurer une nouvelle fois pour lui, il l'avait assez fait souffrir comme ça . Elle avait pourtant tourné la page en se focalisant sur Julian alors pourquoi continuait-elle à se mettre dans cet état ? Elle jura intérieurement contre le vampire et se redressa en se séchant furieusement ses joues. Elle devait arrêter. Il était de retour ? Soit ! Cela n'allait l'empêcher de poursuivre sa vie . Elle devait rester forte. Elle s'interdisait de flancher . Elle se répéta plusieurs fois ces quelque mots en tentant d'afficher un sourire mais son regard bleu se voila une nouvelle fois de larmes.

À bout, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura silencieusement. Au bout d'un instant, elle sentit le lit s'enfoncer signe que quelqu'un venait de prendre place près d'elle. Deux bras l'encerclèrent et une main réconfortante lui caressa tendrement les cheveux de façon presque maternelle.

- Je suis là, lui murmura doucement Elena en la serrant contre elle. Je suis là.

Caroline se laissa aller tout en s'accrochant désespérément à elle. La brune sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle détestait la voir dans cet état. Ça devenait vraiment trop dur pour elle.

Bonnie, sur le pas de la porte, s'avança doucement vers elles. Elena posa son regard sur son amie et lui offrit un doux sourire tout en lui tendant une main vers elle. La sorcière la rejoignit et se blottit à son tour dans ses bras. La jeune Gilbert serra les deux filles tout en leur répétant que tout aller s'arranger. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait de tout cœur …

* * *

Lorsque les quelques rayons de soleil traversèrent les rideaux de sa chambre , Caroline submergea doucement de son sommeil tout en s'étirant. En relevant les paupières elle soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Elle ne trouvait la force d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui. À quoi bon ? Elle préférait profiter de son lit plutôt que d'affronter la dure réalité qui l'attendait là dehors. Mais connaissant sa mère elle n'allait rester bien longtemps. Elle décida, contre sa volonté, de se lever. Elle choisit de s'habiller en optant un haut noir simple avec un gilet, un jean et une de ses favorites paires de chaussure. Elle se maquilla rapidement puis se coiffa tout en dansant sur sa musique préférée afin de se donner de l'assurance. En voyant son reflet elle sourit. Le fait que Elena et Bonnie soit venu pour elle, l'avait beaucoup aidé. Elle avait tant versé de larme qu'elle n'en avait plus en réserve. À présent elle se sentait bien plus forte. Plus résistante. C'est pourquoi, quand elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner , sa mère fut surprise de la voir de si bonne humeur. Elle n'en fut pas moins contente de la voir ainsi. Elle sourit quand Caroline l'embrassa sur sa joue avant d'ouvrir le frigo sur sa droite.

- Je rentrerais tard ce soir, la prévint-elle en prenant une poche de sang.

- Tu seras avec Elena et Bonnie ?

- On a prévu de se faire une petite soirée, acquiesça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail.

- N'oublies pas que tu as cours demain.

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas.

Caroline but goulument le liqueur rouge avec appétit puis jeta la poche dans la poubelle tout en se levant.

- Caroline, l'appela sa mère.

- Oui ?

- Ton père et moi avons eu une petite conversation à ton propos hier soir.

Son sourire disparut instantanément.

- Je sais que tu es un vampire et qu'il y a des fois que tu n'as conscience de ta force, mais que tu l'utilises envers ton père …

- C'était un accident.

- Alors cela n'a rien à voir avec le retour de Klaus en ville ?

Caroline qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour se préparer à partir s'arrêta net face à _son_ nom. Elle avala péniblement sa salive en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Elle se retourna lentement et posa son regard sur sa mère qui la fixait à la fois inquiète et en colère.

- Comment tu le sais ? Murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai des oreilles. Et les gens parlent. Leur retour ne passe pas inaperçu en ville.

Liz Forbes se posta devant sa fille l'air sévère.

- Fais attention. Il est peut être revenu, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'il t'a fait endurer après son départ.

- J'ai tourné la page depuis longtemps maman.

- C'est moi que tu tentes de rassurer ou toi même ?

- Un peu les deux, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Sa mère s'avança vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime ma puce, lui murmura-t-elle tendrement. Je te demande juste de faire attention.

Caroline secoua la tête d'avant en arrière sans réussir à émettre un moindre son. Sa voix restait bloquée au fond de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle se sépara de sa mère, lui offrit un petit sourire puis s'éloigna vers le salon . Elle ramassa son sac de cours sous le regard anxieux de Liz. Au bout de quelque seconde elle fut dehors prête à affronter les démons de son passé même si cela devait signifier parler à Klaus. Caroline en frissonna.

* * *

- Tu lui as parlé depuis hier ? Demanda Amélia à Bonnie.

- Jeremy refuse mes appels. À croire que je vais retomber dans les bras de ce maudit originel après tout ce temps.

- Il a peur de te perdre c'est tout. Je pense qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment faire après qu'il ait su de son retour, le défendit Elena.

- C'est peut être ça , murmura-t-elle.

- Et Caroline ? Demanda Amélia Bennett. Comment elle va ?

- Comment tu veux qu'elle aille si ce n'est furieuse, triste et sous le choc? Répondit sa cousine.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire , avoua Elena en baissant les yeux sur ses doigts. Je pensais qu'elle réussirait à faire face mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne craque .

- On la soutiendra jusqu'au bout, fit Bonnie. Elle en a besoin.

- Il faut rester uni , je pense que c'est le meilleur pour elle mais aussi pour toi, ajouta Amélia en désignant la métisse. Et Julian au fait ? Il est au courant de Klaus ?

- Il sait juste qu'elle a vécu une histoire forte avec un garçon qui a disparu du jour au lendemain, lui expliqua Elena. Mais il ne sait pas qui est le garçon en question.

- Quand il apprendra que c'est un des plus puissants vampires …

- Tu ne lui diras rien. Ce n'est pas à toi de l'informer , la gronda Bonnie.

- Je faisais juste un constat, se défendit sa cousine.

- Ne créer pas plus de problème que ce qu'il y en a , ajouta la jeune Gilbert. Il n'a pas à être mêlé à cette histoire.

- J'ai compris je ne dirais rien. Relax !

- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue, la prévint la métisse.

- Mais oui mais oui ne vous inquiétez pas , soupira-t-elle. Et d'ailleurs ….

Bonnie lui fila un coup dans ses côtes lui coupant net la parole. Amélia jura tout en se massant et la foudroya du regard. Mais la jeune sorcière comprit rapidement le geste de sa cousine : Caroline venait sortir de sa voiture et se dirigeait droit vers elle.

- Salut les filles , les salua-t-elle un grand sourire au lèvre en posant son sac sur le banc et prenant place près de Elena sur la table de pique-nique . J'ai une grande nouvelle , leur annonça-t-elle excitée.

- Crache le morceau Forbes, ria Amélia soulagée de la voir aussi souriante malgré les évènements de la veille.

- Quoique vous fassiez dans la semaine je vous kidnappe. Nous allons chercher _la_ tenue parfaite.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Questionna Elena.

- Ben du bal. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Depuis quand tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Bonnie qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle savait ça avant tout le monde.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel puis tira son sac vers elle pour en tirer une feuille. Amelia l'attrapa et la parcourut du regard.

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais il faut _absolument_ qu'on se trouve une robe les filles , s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais c'est quand exactement ? Voulut savoir Elena.

- Dans deux semaines, soupira Caroline toujours aussi exaspérée qu'elles ne se tiennent au courant des organisations du lycée.

- Je veux y aller !

- Amélia tu m'avais promis que tu te remettrais à réviser, lui rappela sa cousine. Je te rappelle que tu ne vas pas avoir ton diplôme si tu continues à faire la fête.

- Mais je m'y mettrais, la rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est juste qu'une soirée, gémit-elle. Bonnie …

- Tu m'énerves , souffla-t-elle agacée.

Elena éclata de rire en apercevant la moue de son amie et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave Amélia. On t'amènera plein de photo de la fête , la rassura-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

La métisse retira sa main et souffla fortement.

- J'irais de toute façon.

- Bon dieu ! Mais qui m'a refilé une cousine aussi têtu et casse pied , se lamenta Bonnie.

- Demande ça à ta tante, ria la brune.

La sonnerie du lycée retenti les forçant à arrêter leur conversation.

- Non, cria Amélia .

- Oui, répondit Bonnie en la tirant vers l'établissement.

Caroline se mit à rire en les voyant toute deux se disputer sur le chemin. Elena qui s'apprêtait à les suivre s'arrêta pour se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle la voyant toujours assise.

- Oui j'arrive allez y .

La brune lui sourit doucement puis s'éloigna à son tour en direction de leur premier cours de la journée.

Caroline se leva de la table , attrapa son sac et lança un coup d'œil dans les alentours à la recherche de Stefan. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle connaissait le tempérament de son ami lorsqu'il était en colère. Surtout qu'il ressentait toujours une profonde rancœur envers l'originel depuis qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Malheureusement elle ne le trouva nul part et aucun signe de sa voiture sur le parking. Elle tentera de lui passer un coup de fil après les cours, après tout, il était quand même assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

Elle fit volt face mais tomba nez à nez avec … Klaus. Instinctivement elle sursauta et recula.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'enfuir de nouveau, si ?

Caroline avala péniblement sa salive et ferma les yeux. Elle rêvait. Oui c'est ça. C'était son esprit qui s'amusait avec elle. Pourtant quand elle sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser doucement sa peau satinée et une main frôler sa joue , elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et recula de plusieurs pas. Ce dernier émit un petit rire avant de se passer une main rapide dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés.

- Tu n'es pas là, persista-t-elle. Je suis entrain de faire un cauchemar .

- Je suis ce qui a de plus réel love.

Caroline continua de reculer quand elle le vit faire un pas dans sa direction. Elle faillit hurler quand elle sentit un tronc d'arbre arrêter sa marche. Elle était prise au piège. Les lèvres de Klaus s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire au coin tandis qu'il posa une main près de sa tête sans la quitter du regard.

- Tu veux peut être toucher pour te le prouver ? Lui susurra-t-elle si proche que Caroline se retint de laisser un autre cri franchir ses lèvres.

La jeune fille qui n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser sa présence , le repoussa de toute ses forces. Tétanisée , elle sentie une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_C'était réel. _Son esprit lui hurlait que cela ne pouvait l'être , pas après toute une année à espérer le revoir un jour.

Klaus arborait toujours son fameux sourire tandis qu'elle restait clouée sur place. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se revit une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, ce jour, où un simple coup de téléphone l'avait brisé et aujourd'hui, un an après il se remontrait sans aucune once de regret comme s'il n'était parti que pour quelques heures. Le voir ainsi décontracté la rendit furieuse et elle ne put retenir sa main de s'écraser violemment sur sa joue.

Le sourire de l'hybride s'envola immédiatement et la regardait à présent avec incompréhension. Ce simple reflet dans ses yeux lui fit monter d'un cran sa colère mais elle ne sut pas quel moyen, elle réussit à conserver sa langue de lui cracher au visage mille injure. Au lieu de ça, elle attrapa son sac à ses pieds et passa près de lui tout en le bousculant.

Encore stupéfait par la claque , Klaus ne la retint pas quand elle s'éloigna en courant vers l'établissement. Il resta juste là, le regard perdu dans le vide . La seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant était : qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

* * *

Lorsque Caroline rentra chez elle après cette longue journée, elle retrouva sa sœur avachit sur le canapé du salon un pot de crème glacée entre ses mains. Elle déposa ses affaires au sol puis la rejoignit à ses côtés. À chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle la retrouvait là, assise à noyer son chagrin en avalant des calories.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

La blonde à ses côtés éteignit la télé et tourna lentement la tête vers elle, les larmes débordant de ses beaux yeux bleu océans.

- Je suis affreuse. Je … dis moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter ça ?

- Ok, alors on va d'abord commencer par poser la crème glacée puis tu vas me dire que qui tu parles exactement.

- Matt, pleura-t-elle. C-C'était trop beau pour être vrai cette histoire . J-Je suis immonde , égoïste . Tout est de m-ma faute.

- Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? Lui proposa-t-elle doucement en lui retirant le pot des mains pour le poser sur la table.

- Depuis quelques temps je fais tout mon possible pour trouver du temps avec lui, mais les études et tout ces examens qui s'accumulent m'en ont empêché . Il disait qu'il comprenait , que ce n'était pas grave , que l'on pourrait rattraper le temps perdu quand tout sera terminé. M-Mais voilà, j'ai été égoïste. Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre notre relation entre parenthèse parce que maintenant il va retourner avec elle et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, sanglota-t-elle.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Matt t'aime, Alice. Il ne te quittera jamais, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

- Avec Rebekah ! Il en est capable. On est ensemble depuis si peu de temps alors qu'avec elle , il a partagé tant de moment dans le passé. Je hais cette fille !

Cela confirmait donc ce qu'elle pensait … son cœur se serra rien qu'en imaginant qu'elle ne se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison de la sienne.

- Il va me quitter et j'aurais tout ce que je mérite , couina-t-elle.

Malgré la tentative de rassurer sa sœur, Caroline comprit qu'elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle semblait si accablée sur le fait qu'il la quitte pour Rebekah qu'elle ne se focalisait uniquement sur les faits qu'elle possédait devant les yeux. Mais un des fait dont elle tente tant à ignorer était : l'amour que lui portait Matt . Certes le jeune homme avait été très attaché à la fille Mickaelson, mais c'était bien avant qu'il ne tombe littéralement amoureux d'Alice. Et elle était également l'une des raisons qui la poussait à la quitter …

- J'ai besoin de l'entendre Caroline. Dis le. Ne te gêne pas vas y.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de te lamenter sur ton sort ? Matt est raide dingue de toi. Il ne retournera pas avec elle.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu lui en veux d'être aussi parti , pleura-t-elle en se mouchant bruyamment.

- Je le dis parce que c'est la vérité. Alice, tu es une fille merveilleuse. Tu es sexy, intelligente, pleine de vie et c'est ce qui l'a fait tomber amoureux de toi. Tu es …

- Plus vieille que lui, rajouta-t-elle en reniflant.

- Tu ne vas pas faire une histoire pour une petite année d'écart quand même. Ça ne t'as jamais posé de problème. Et puis je te signal que Rebekah a plus de mille ans , à côté de toi c'est un cadavre.

Alice se mit à rire tandis que Caroline lui sourit, contente d'avoir pu lui effacer ses traits de tristesse sur le visage.

- Bon assez parlé de moi, fit-elle en se mouchant puis se sécha ses joues trempées. Changeons de sujet. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Elle aurait pu être pire, soupira-t-elle .

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

- Klaus est venu me voir , répondit-elle en se tortillant les doigts.

- Il est venu s'excuser je présume.

Caroline secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Alice la fixa ahuri.

- Attends une minute, ce gars t'abandonne du jour au lendemain sans un mot et ne te présente pas même des excuses ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Rien mais … il agissait bizarrement. C'était comme si il n'était jamais parti. Sa façon de me parler, ses gestes c'est … Il pensait probablement que je ne lui en voudrais pas mais …

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire plus simple. Je vais aller le voir et je vais lui arracher son visage .

- Non arrête, la stoppa Caroline . Ça ne servirait à rien.

- Il t'a brisé le cœur, lui rappela-t-elle. Et je compte bien lui faire sonner les cloches. Je vais lui montrer ce que ça fait que de faire souffrir ma sœur.

- Alice s'il te plait …

Il ne va plus te lâcher à présent. Cette visite que tu as eu au lycée n'était que la première. Il reviendra. Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire Caroline. Il faut que tu lui remettes les neurones en place puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de bien réaliser ses actes.

- Je ne me sens pas prête de lui faire face, avoua-t-elle. Pas pour l'instant.

Alice souffla puis finit par se ranger du côté de sa sœur. Après leur conversation, Caroline grimpa dans sa chambre où elle déposa toutes ses affaires . En tira son téléphone de son sac, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et envoya un message à Julian pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer dans dix minutes. Celui-ci lui répondit presque aussitôt et Caroline sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle lu qu'il l'attendrait patiemment chez lui. Elle se jeta pratiquement sur la porte de la pièce pour en sortir.

- Je vais chez Julian, je ne serais de retour avant plusieurs heures, cria-t-elle depuis l'entrée avant de sortir précipitamment tel un étalon.

* * *

Devant la grande porte vitrée de sa demeure , Klaus Mickaelson semblait songeur. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce durant presque une heure. Rebekah qui faisait plusieurs allées venus entre ses quatre murs, fut surprise de voir son frère aussi calme . Elle n'avait rien dis. Pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Pourtant, le voir dans cet état si inhabituel commençait à l'inquiéter. Que s'est-il donc passé pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Tout ce qui attira son attention, fut une bouteille d'alcool vide au sol ainsi que une autre à moitié commencée. Quand Elijah descendit les marches de l'escalier il fut aussi surpris que sa sœur de le voir comme ça. Ils se lancèrent un regard puis la jeune sœur s'avança lentement vers lui. Elle garda néanmoins ses distances en s'arrêtant quelques pas derrière lui.

- Klaus ? L'appela-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que ça va ?

Comme elle l'avait prédit elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle entendit juste l'eau de la douche qui signifiait que Kol venait d'y rentrer.

- Klaus …

- Va t'occuper de tes valises , la coupa l'hybride d'un ton dur.

- Je … , tenta-t-elle de nouveau mais il se tourna pour lui faire face.

_- Je t'ai dis_ de sortir de cette pièce, répéta-t-il d'un regard tellement noir qu'elle en frissonna.

Elle aperçut tant d'émotion dans son regard. Mais elle ne put les déchiffrer . Il le détourna pour se focaliser sur son verre qu'il but d'une traite. Elijah à ses côtés se plaça devant elle .

- Klaus, commença-t-il afin d'attirer son attention. Tu devrais poser ce verre , lui conseilla-t-il .

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, cracha-t-il en le menaçant du regard.

- Ce n'était qu'une demande, se justifia-t-il. Pose le et dis nous ce qui se passe .

- Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe, fit-il en s'avançant vers lui le regard sombre de colère . C'est que Caroline me déteste. Ce qui se passe c'est que j'ai cru qu'elle m'attendrait. Et tout ça mon cher frère c'est de ta faute.

- En quoi est-ce sa faute ? Demanda Rebekah sur la défensive.

- Tout ces beaux discours qu'il fait sans cesse sur la famille ne t'as pas effleuré ? Aurais-tu oublié, petite sœur, que Caroline était une des notres ? Qu'elle faisait parti de la famille ?

- Elle l'est toujours .

- Plus maintenant. Elle nous a tourné le dos après qu'on soit parti. Et sa réaction est totalement compréhensive, termina-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à son frère.

- C'était pour son bien et tu le sais.

- Ce que je sais c'est que tu m'as embobiné Elijah. Tu as réussi à me convaincre , je t'ai fait confiance et regarde le résultat à présent . Elle nous déteste. Elle n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans les yeux et tu en es le seul responsable.

- Elle nous pardonnera, fit Rebekah d'un ton confiant. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de digérer notre retour, le rassura-t-elle.

- Tu penses sincèrement que c'est si facile ?

- Il faut lui montrer que nous sommes présent. Lui montrer que nous ne l'abandonneront plus jamais.

- Tu es si naïve que ça en devient pathétique.

- Mais tu t'es vu ? Tu te planque ici par simple peur , tu n'es qu'un …

L'originel la plaqua contre la porte vitrée , une main autour de sa gorge . Il resserra de plus en plus l'étau de ses doigts l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle était sur le point de suffoquer alors qu'il rapprochait son visage .

- Je n'ai _pas _peur , cracha-t-il.

- Pose la Nicklaus, lui demanda tranquillement Elijah.

- Tu es terrifié, ajouta-t-elle malgré son souffle court. Tu crains qu'elle ne te pardonne jamais mais c'est là où tu as tords. Elle t'a aimé … E-Elle t'aime probablement encore … Je … Klaus …

Ce dernier resserrait d'avantage son emprise. Encore un peu et il lui fracturerait le cou . Klaus semblait réfléchir sur les quelques mots de sa sœur puis fini par la lâcher après un moment. Rebekah toussa fortement tout en se frottant le cou . Il lui fallut du temps pour qu'elle se reprenne mais quand cela se fit, elle leva la tête vers son frère qui passa près d'elle sans un regard pour claquer la porte.

* * *

- Tu préfères laquelle ? Questionna Caroline en lui tendant son magasine.

- Celle que tu préfères , répondit Julian en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne m'aides pas du tout là, gémit-elle.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire face à la moue de sa copine ce qui eu don de l'énerver plus que ce qu'elle était. Il était vraiment mal de ne pas connaître une Forbes. Surtout lorsque la Forbes en question était Caroline …

- Très bien ! J'irais en pyjama, je me trimballerais avec de grosses pantoufles rose froufrou et je prendrais Elena en guise de cavalière.

Face à cette dernière phrase , Julian se plia en deux . Le fou rire qui était entrain de le prendra la rendit d'avantage verte. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard.

- Julian, s'agaça-t-elle. Un peu de sérieux s'il te plait.

- Tu prends cette histoire de bal bien trop à cœur, répondit-il une fois un peu plus calme.

- Mais c'est un événement important je te ferais remarquer.

- Oui peut être. Mais pour toi , pas pour moi.

- Bien. Très bien. C'est bien ce que j'ai dit j'irais avec Elena, fit-elle énervée.

- Ta copine ira sûrement avec Damon , ne crois pas que tu te retrouveras à son bras ce soir là, ria-t-il. Je t'ai dit que je viendrais avec toi Caroline.

- Mais tu ne fait aucun effort !

- Nous avons encore le temps, fit-il en lui retirant le magasine des mains pour le jeter loin d'eux et de l'attirer contre lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Deux semaines ça passe vite et il y a beaucoup à faire d'ici là, répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse tout en le repoussant.

- Caroline, l'interrompit tendrement le garçon. Je t'ai promis que tout changerait entre nous mais ça le vaux aussi pour toi. Pour une fois que nous pouvons être seule tous les deux sans que quelqu'un ne nous interrompe, ne gâche pas ce moment pour te préoccuper d'autre chose alors que tu as été la première à t'en plaindre pour moi.

- Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle. Excuse moi. J'ai juste envie que ce soit parfait c'est tout.

- Ça le seras. Mais pour l'instant tout ce que j'ai envie c'est de toi, murmura-t-il en lui agrippant fermement les cuisses tout en la plaquant contre le mur froid du salon.

* * *

- Tu n'as toujours rien dit à Caroline ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? S'énerva Bonnie.

- La vérité.

- Je ne lui ai pas menti si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- Peut être mais tu l'as gardé pour toi, lui fit remarquer Amélia.

- Elle m'en aurait voulu .

- Probablement mais elle te détestera quand elle apprendra ce que tu lui as caché.

- J'ai fais ça pour la protéger.

Amélia laissa son dos s'appuyer contre la chaise tout en ayant les bras croisés. Bonnie face à elle arrêta de vouloir la convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait dû faire et continua de manger sa glace déjà à moitié fondu. Le regard gris de sa cousine se posa sur l'entrée du Grill où elle regarda chaque personne entrer et sortir . Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle aperçut Klaus passer la porte. Celui-ci retira ses lunettes de soleil noir pour se diriger vers le bar où se tenait Matt qui servait ses clients. Amélia donna un coup de pied à Bonnie pour qu'elle se retourne.

Elles virent leur ami servir l'hybride sans un mot avant de retourner à ses occupations . Rapidement Amélia fila un autre coup à sa cousine qui couina de douleur. Elle n'était pas allée de main forte cette fois. Bonnie la fusilla du regard avant de tourner la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et rapidement elle se remit à sa place initiale . Kol venait de faire son apparition en compagnie de Rebekah. La sorcière avala péniblement sa salive tandis qu'elle essayait de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Amélia la vit s'enfoncer dans son siège de peur qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent. Bonnie tremblait.

- On s'en va, décréta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent à se diriger vers la sortie mais quelqu'un leur barrait la route.

- Tu nous quittes déjà ?

- Barre toi de mon chemin.

Le vampire face à elle afficha un petit sourire. Il avait senti la mauvaise assurance de la métisse qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à un nouvel affrontement. Pourtant lui, en décida autrement.

- Un an que tu n'as revu mon cher frère et c'est comme ça que tu l'accueilles ?

- Si c'est comme ça que tu fais passer ton temps tu aurais bien pu ne pas revenir , riposta-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- J'avais oublié un instant que tu m'avais manqué , ironisa-t-il d'un air littéralement moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Le questionna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce que je veux c'est Caroline. Mais elle ne semble d'humeur à me voir malheureusement .

- Tu aurais dû le savoir sachant que c'est toi qui l'a abandonné, cracha-t-elle.

- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, répliqua-t-il soudain sérieux, les poings serrés, furieux que l'on puisse penser ça de lui.

- Tu es parti, le contredit-elle. Sans un mot. Toi, ainsi que tout le reste de ta famille. Et tu sais quoi ? Vous avez bien fait. Parce que grâce à ce geste vous nous avez tous montrer votre légendaire loyauté en ce qui concernait vos amis et nous avons pu enfin voir votre véritable façade .

- Qu'attends-tu sorcière ? Des excuses ? Demande les à mon cher frère, Kol. En ce qui me concerne je ne t'en doit aucune, fit-il en la regardant avec dédain.

- Les excuses que tu dois fournir sont à l'encontre de Caroline que tu as complètement brisé depuis ton départ.

- Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de la laisser ?

- Tu es pourtant parti.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre sorcière. Si tu veux des explications va donc voir Elijah , il se fera un plaisir de tout te raconter.

- Elijah ? Qu'est-ce que fait ton frère dans cette histoire ?

- Il a tout à voir.

Sur ces derniers mots , il lui adressa un sourire empli de mépris . En faisant volt face , il rejoignit sa jeune sœur près du bar qui tentait placer une phrase alors que Matt semblait l'en empêcher. Il semblait en colère . Bonnie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en apercevant le visage déconfit de la blonde. Amélia lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers la sortie.

- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on s'attarde, lui conseilla-t-elle doucement.

Elle hocha la tête . Elles finirent par quitter les lieux non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois , pour voir une Rebekah en pleure criant sur leur ami.

* * *

Après son moment de tendresse avec Julian, Caroline reprit le chemin de sa demeure. En garant sa voiture devant son garage, elle remarqua que celle de sa sœur n'y était plus. Elle songea immédiatement qu'elle devait se trouver avec Matt afin de rattraper un peu de leur temps et surtout pour se faire pardonner . Elle trouva Stefan assit sur les marches de son perron, l'attendant patiemment. Caroline sortit aussitôt de sa voiture pour se précipiter vers son ami.

À peine debout, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne voulut l'admettre mais, le fait qu'il soit venu la voir la touchait beaucoup. En particulier depuis qu'elle avait revu Klaus. Le souvenir de l'amitié qu'avait entretenu les deux jeunes hommes la frappa et elle se sentit soudain honteuse de se lamenter sur son sort alors que son meilleur ami devait se sentir assez mal.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Sa voix était calme, douce et surtout apaisante. Caroline sourit doucement .

- Je vais bien.

En le lâchant, elle lui offrit un splendide sourire tandis qu'il la scrutait avec attention.

- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi , fit-il tendrement.

- Je ne fais pas semblant. Je vais bien. Vraiment.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu mais n'en rajouta pas pour autant. Il afficha un sourire puis lui tendit une enveloppe. À la fois surprise et curieuse , elle la prit sans hésitation pour l'ouvrir devant ses yeux. Elle crut littéralement s'évanouir mais surtout hurler de joie à cet instant. Malgré tout elle se retint de lui montrer. Mais ce fut que lorsqu'elle leva son regard sur lui qu'elle lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu .

- Tu es sérieux Stefan ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le donner à ton anniversaire à cause de … enfin de tout ça.

Caroline sourit et serra contre elle son cadeau tout en sautillant presque sur place. Stefan crut devenir sourd quand elle lui sauta à nouveau dans ses bras en hurlant.

- Je pars en croisière !

Elle se sépara de lui pour bien s'assurer qu'elle avait bien lu puis plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier de nouveau. Stefan sourit. La voir si heureuse lui réchauffait le cœur . Il était rassuré que son cadeau pourrait lui changer les idées durant quelques semaines. Elle en avait besoin.

- Oh mon dieu Stefan c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir . Attends ! Ça a coûté combien ? Fit-elle soudain assez gênée qu'il ait pu dépenser tant d'argent pour elle.

- C'est un cadeau Caroline. Je ne te donnerais pas de prix parce qu'il y en a pas.

- Comment ça il y en a pas ? Tu as …

- Bien sûr que non , ria-t-il. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu as 18 ans et que ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

- Tu es vraiment génial Stefan, murmura-t-elle extrêmement touchée. Et c'est également pour ça, rajouta-t-elle. Que tu m'accompagneras.

- Je n'irais nul part. Fais toi plaisir. Va voyager. Seul ou accompagner je sais que tu vas adorer . Pars avec Julian, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Mais …

- Je te promets qu'on aura d'autres occasions pour voyager ensemble. Si tu veux on organisera même des mégas vacances où on embarquera tout le monde .

- Ce serait vraiment extraordinaire. Mais sans mon père, le prévint-elle.

- Promis, ria-t-il.

* * *

Il était sept heures et Caroline était déjà en retard. Caroline ? En retard ? Bien sûr elle ne l'aurait jamais été si seulement …

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

Julian l'attira de nouveau contre lui, s'assurant cette fois-ci qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune échappatoire dans ses bras pour s'enfuir .

- Elena va m'assommer avec sa casserole si je n'y vais pas , le prévint-elle sérieuse.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler et lui dire que tu es déjà prise.

- J'ai promis que je serais là.

- Ce sera une prochaine fois.

- En effet …

Il ne sut par quel moyen mais elle avait réussi à s'extirper du lit .

- Ce sera une prochaine fois pour toi.

- Caroline !

- Je dois filer , fit-elle en se remettant correctement les bretelles de son débardeur et s'enfilant rapidement sa veste. On se voit plus tard !

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle avait quitté la chambre.

Quand elle arriva devant la maison des Gilbert elle crut se faire tuer par Elena. Par chance ce fut Jérémy qui lui ouvrit . Mais ce fut lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon qu'elle lui indiqua l'horloge. Elle semblait plus agacée que en colère.

- Tu es en retard.

- Je sais je suis désolée.

Elena savait. Ou du moins elle se doutait que la raison de l'heure de son arrivé était dû à un certain jeune homme commençant par la lettre J. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire même si l'envie la démangeait atrocement. Caroline était au courant de ''l'amour '' entre sa meilleure amie et son petit-ami , et c'est également pour ça qu'elle ne fit , elle non plus, aucune remarque .

Tout le monde était présent. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Amélia. Même Alice , accompagnée de Matt , était là.

- ça vous dit un jeu ? Proposa Damon une fois qu'elle se soit mise à son aise.

- Moi je suis partante, fit Caroline. Tant que l'alcool en fait parti , ricana-t-elle.

- Alors c'est parti ! Lança Amélia en revenant de la cuisine avec des bouteilles.

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Dites moi tout :)

( Le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver un peu plus tard . je serais absente pendant quelques jours et je ne pourrais donc pas commencer le chapitre 3 . Et impossible pour moi de le commencer dans la semaine. Mais j'essaierai de me rattraper en vous offrant plusieurs scènes de Klaroline ;) )

Gros bisou et à bientôt !

A SUIVRE !


End file.
